Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Doko ni Go?
by Wulipix
Summary: VERY, VERY, VERY funny. Duo has been waiting for a certain manga for quite a while, but he has to make sure Wufei doesn't get it first.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Someone else does *shrug* 

I did this story for an English short-story contest, it had to be 3-5 pages long and start with "Once upon a time". 

Once upon a time there where five boys known as the G-boys. They each piloted a certain Gundam, and they each had different views. There was their leader, who was Anti-social, he thought he was Evil Canival, and he hardly spoke. He also liked to make things to boom! His name is Heero Yuy he is from Japan. Then there is the boy known as Shinigami (God of death); he also uses this nickname for his gundam. Duo Maxwell, from America, is most noted for is long braid which goes all the way down his back, and his priest-like clothes. Although he dresses like a priest, he does not believe in god. The third is Trowa Barton (Whom many claim is from Europe (we don't know where he is from, he never says)), which is not his real name just one he associates himself. Trowa is awesome at aerobatics, and can tame lions just by touching them. He is mostly known for is long uni-bang that always covers one eye. Trowa is also anti-social, but more so than Heero. The fourth pilot is none other than the famous rich-kid Quatre Rababa Winner (who is from Arabia) is one of the richest kids in the galaxy. He is known for his blond hair, and baby-blue eyes, a pink flannel with a purple vest, and brown khakis. Quatre is the pacifist of the five g-boys and will always give his victim a chance to redeem himself before Quatre kills them. Although he is a very sweet and kind boy, he is the most deadly out of the five, because he is the smartest of them, and he has killed as many, if not more, people as the rest of them. Finally there is Wufei Chang who comes from China. Wufei Chang is what many people would call the ultimate sexist. He does not like it when women question what he is doing. He also has a thing for justice, and believes he is very weak. Well, anyway, back to the story. 

There were once five boys and they owned gundams and they went around destroying anything that was a threat to the colonies. 

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" shouted Duo as he cheerfully bounced down the steps. Quatre laughed. 

"Good morning Duo, you are awfully cheerful this morning," observed Quatre. 

"Yep! My newest manga is coming today! And this time Wu-chan isn't going to use it for other things" Said Duo with a glare as he searched for the Chinese pilot, He was nowhere in sight. "Hey Heero, you wouldn't happen to know where Wuffie is would you?" asked Duo. The only response was the tapping of fingers on a laptop. Duo blinked and looked at the screen, which said: "No, now go away before I test my newest bomb" 

"EEEP!" shouted Duo and quickly left his suicidal friend alone. He looked around the house but only found Trowa who was petting their new `pet'. 

"Hey Trowa, do you know where Wufei is?" asked Duo as he eyed the anaconda. Trowa only looked up at Duo with his one visual eye, and then looked down. Quatre popped out of nowhere. 

"He says he doesn't know where Wufei is but the last time he saw him, Wufei was talking about setting a certain manga on fire" Said Quatre with a smile. Duo blinked. 

"Um...thanks...Quatre..." Duo said as he slowly backed away. 

"Honestly, am I the only sane one in this house?" asked Duo as he glared back at the room. He then stopped in his tracks. "Wait...I'm not sane either..." He corrected himself with a nervous laugh. "Now, back to finding Wufei" Duo said to himself as he started to look around. "If I was a justice-ranting Chinese man who wanted to destroy a manga where would I be?" asked Duo. He suddenly got an idea and went to check the hanger. He looked around but alls he saw was their gundams. 

"Where could he be?" Duo asked himself as he left the hanger. He suddenly looked at his watch. It was almost time for the mail to come, and he hadn't found Wufei yet. 

"I know, I'll wait by the mailbox, that way I'll get it first," Duo proclaimed with a happy grin as he raced to the mailbox. When he got there, the mailbox was no longer there. 

"Where'd our mail box go?" asked Duo 

"Hey Maxwell, looking for this?" asked a voice. Duo looked back and saw Wufei standing in a tree with a smug smile on his face; he was holding the mailbox. 

"Put that back Wuffles!" shouted Duo. 

"What did you call me?" asked Wufei, his face was burning red with anger. Duo giggled 

"Wufflie woo woo" Duo cracked up and started rolling on the ground with laughter. That did it for Wufei. He threw the mailbox down to the ground and pulled out his katana. 

"I demand justice!" shouted Wufei pointing his blade at Duo who was still on the ground laughing. 

"Woo woo the magic gundam watch him fly weee!" Duo sang in a stupid voice. 

"Stand up and fight Maxwell!" shouted Wufei. Duo stopped laughing and put on a smug smile. 

"If you insist Wuffles," said Duo as he stood up. He pulled out a black hole from his pocket and threw it to his right. Instead of falling to the ground, it magically floated in mid air. Duo started to look in the hole and reached around a bit. 

"Where is it, I know I put it in here somewhere" He said as he moved in further. 

"Ah, there it is!" shouted Duo in triumph; he climbed back out with an energy scythe in hand. As soon as Duo left the hole, it disappeared. Wufei was the first one to start the fight. Duo Turned into "Chibi devil Duo" and flew out of the way. 

"Duo stop that this instant!" shouted Wufei. Duo pulled a raspberry on Wufei. 

"Nya nya you can't catch me!" Duo taunted. Unknown to Duo and Wufei, the mail truck passed them by, as there was no mailbox. Suddenly there was a huge boom, and both Duo and Wufei looked at the house, which was now no longer there. Only Heero was there, and was giggling like a mad man. 

"Fire..." He said in a scary tone. Duo sweat-dropped and walked over to Heero. 

"Hey Heero, where's Quatre and Trowa?" asked Duo. This only brought more laughter from their homicidal leader. Wufei and Duo looked at each other and slowly made their way away from the trigger-happy pilot. 

"Hey, I forgot about the mail!" Duo realized suddenly and he raced to the mailbox. 

"Idiot, it passed us!" shouted Wufei. 

"Then there's only one thing left to do" Said Duo. 

"Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" asked Wufei. 

"Yes Wuffie, let Mission: Take over post office and rescue manga commence" Said Duo. *Mission impossible music starts to play* 

"Dun dun duuuunnn dun dun duuuun dun dun duuuuunnnn dun dun!" Duo sang as they ran towards their gundams. 

"Will you stop that?" asked Wufei. 

"No! Dun dun duuunn dun dun duuuun dun dun" Duo sang as they climbed into their gundams. 

"Let's go!" shouted Duo as he flew his gundam out of the hanger. They tracked the mail truck down and started to shoot at it. 

"TAKE THIS, AND THIS!!!! GIVE ME MY MAIL!" Shouted Duo. The mail truck suddenly turned into a gundam and none other than Treize Kushranada was piloting it. "It's my manga now gundam boy!" Shouted Treize. 

"I will see you to the pits of heck, I am Shinigami! BOOO YA!" Duo shouted as he destroyed the gundam. He quickly jumped out of his gundam to retrieve his manga, only to have Wufei and him play tug-a-war with it. 

"I want to burn it Maxwell!" shouted Wufei. 

"And I want to read it Wuffie!" Shouted Duo. Suddenly the Manga broke in two. 

"Now look at what you did!" shouted Duo. 

"Me?" asked Wufei. "Yeah!" shouted Duo. Suddenly there was a big boom and Duo and Wufei were blasted into the air. 

"Looks like we're blasting off!" shouted Duo. Down below, Heero grinned like a mad man as the pieces of manga flew around him. 

End. 


End file.
